Organosilicon materials have been known for well over a century. However, their usefulness did not begin to be fully appreciated until the 1930's, and commercially viable techniques for synthesis of silicon polymers were not identified until 1945. In that year, E. G. Rochow discovered the first "direct process" for synthesis of organochlorosilane. Since then, worldwide sales of organosilicons have risen into the billions of dollars, and, in every year, the field produces thousands of research papers.
However, not only organosilicon materials themselves but also compositions of organosilicon materials with a variety of other kinds of materials have become the focus of considerable attention in recent product development efforts. One kind of currently known organosilicon composition includes silicone in its continuous phase, with silica filler particles dispersed throughout its matrix as a filler to lend the continuous phase silicone strength and a level of dimensional stability. The silica particles within the silicone tend to align in chains, binding the continuous phase silicone by the effect of hydrogen bonding and endowing the continuous phase silicone in which the silica is dispersed with considerable dimensional stability. Continuous phase silicone is an oily fluid which readily flows under the influence of gravity. However, in a composition with sufficient amounts of silica, the silicone begins to acquire specific shape and form, and consequently at least a minimal level of dimensional stability. The continuous phase silicone thus becomes a matrix within which chains of silica are dispersed.
The introduction of certain other materials into the silicone matrix can destroy the malleability of the material composition, as occurs with the addition of modifier materials which react to produce cross-linkage between molecules of silicone. However, the introduction of dilute amounts of variably radiative materials into the silicone matrix itself does not destroy dimensional stability. The radiative characteristics (intensity and lifetime) of these materials vary in relationship to the concentration of a corresponding, selected analyte. Such radiative materials, dissolved into the silicone matrix and sensitive to analyte concentration, are particularly of interest in the development of gas detection arrangements. The radiative materials may be luminescent (i.e., photon producing). As is well known, luminescent materials are capable of radiation by phosphorescence, fluorescence, or chemiluminescence.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention herein to enable production of dimensionally-stable, malleable organosilicon material compositions for sensing concentrations of a selected analyte.
It is a further object of the invention that the dimensionally-stable, malleable organosilicon material composition developed be controllable in sensitivity with regard to analyte concentration.
It is an object of the invention that the dimensionally-stable organosilicon material composition of the invention remain dimensionally stable and malleable under broad ranges of environmental conditions with regard to temperature, pressure, and humidity.
It is another object of the invention that the dimensionally stable organosilicon material composition be both malleable and conveniently extrudable to facilitate ease of manufacture.
It is another object of the invention that the dimensionally stable organosilicon material composition exhibit selectable refractive indices to permit optical compatibility with optical fibers coupled to the material composition to facilitate communication therebetween.
It is a further object of the invention to develop a material composition which is suitable for use in the construction of sensitive instrumentation, such as medical diagnostic devices, which requires very close attention to precise manufacturing tolerances.
It is a further object of the invention to develop material compositions for use in oxygen detection arrangements insertable by catheter into the bloodstreams of living organisms.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a material composition which is dimensionally stable and variably radiative or luminescent in response to concentrations of the selected analyte.
It is a further object of the invention to develop a material composition which is substantially linearly, variably responsive to selected analyte concentrations over a predetermined range.
It is a further object of the invention to develop an organosilicon material composition for detecting analyte concentrations, which is not subject to the risk of cross-linkage between silicone molecules in the material composition.
It is an object of the invention to establish techniques for making organosilicon material compositions.